You're Doing Fine
by Banjofreaklad78
Summary: Sometimes when the wind blew like that, he could hear his brothers' whispers: You're doing fine" A short one-shot about Aang getting over the most tragic thing that ever happened to him that occurred a year before and a special person can help. Kataang


**Here is a quick one-shot, the story is pretty self explanatory so yeah. **

**Tommy: don't forget to say you don't own avatar**

**Yeah that too, I don't own avatar, nothin' nada.**

**Tyler: except for us!**

**Tommy: Tyler Can it.**

**On with the story! **

You're Doing Fine-

"_Tommy no!" shouted his brother, who was just shot with lightening. His other brother, Tyler was running at full speed towards the man who was beginning to come at his full strength. His brother stabbed the man in front of him who tried to kill him himself. The sword pierced his heart and the brother withdrew the blade with a quick movement, running, leaving the man to fall. _

_Tyler engaged in a sword fight against the man called Ozai. Ozai unleashed a full blast of fire at Tyler who dodged the blast just in time. Aang quickly ran, jumping over the fallen men littering the ground, trying to get there in time. Ozai cornered Tyler against the cliff that was towering upwards. Tyler had no sword in his hands. Luckily, his brother got there in time. _

"_Oh look, it's the second James Brother" Ozai spat. _

"_Surrender Ozai" the brother snapped. Ozai snuck a quick glance at Tyler. He inhaled deeply and Aang stood there, watching everything unfold. Before he knew it himself, a huge blue spark shot through Ozai's fingers towards the direction of Tyler. Tyler saw it coming but because it was too quick, he couldn't do anything and Aang saw the horror of his brother as the lightning struck his heart. He was twitching while the blue sparks flashed inside his body, before falling to his knees then tipping over to land flat on his stomach, twitching one last time then laid there still as night. _

"_NO!" Aang shouted right before he was killed himself. _

His eyes shot open as he panted. He immediately sat up and looked around to see where he was. It was a dream. It was all a dream, but also a real tragedy. He wasn't reliving the horrific memory that he would never forget. The day he lost both his brothers to war. He heard a soft snore, looking down was his lover, Katara, sleeping soundly. He smiled slightly. He slowly got out of bed and went out to the balcony to clear his mind. The balcony over looked the magnificent city of the South Pole, which was rebuilt after the 100-year-war, had ended. He leaned both his hands against the icy railing. The cool wind brushed his face, sometimes when wind blew like that, he could hear his brothers' whispers.

_You're doing fine_

That was mostly their catch-phrase when Aang trained with his three masters ever now and then or when he was practicing some sword tricks and shooting at targets. He smiled against slightly as he went closer to the high railing, crossing his arms on top of it. His stomach made contact with the railing, sending a few shivers up his spine, but got used to it in a few moments. He rested his head on top of his arms as he looked at the ocean ahead of him. It was calm and clear that night.

A sound of groggy somebody came up to him.

"Aang are you okay?" a voice asked. Aang lifted his head up, only to see the one he loved walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his chest, putting her head to his chest.

"It's been a year" Aang said softly.

"I know Aang," Katara said.

"I miss them so much" he said as tears came to his eyes. Katara looked up at him, his stormy gray eyes were now full of tears.

"I know," she said. "I know how you feel."

"They were the only family I had left," Aang said sadly. "Now there all gone, my parents, my brothers...everybody."

"I felt the same way my mom died," she said. "When she did, I would have nightmares about her death and I tried to block those horrible memories."

"But I saw them die," Aang said. "Right in front of my eyes, even my parents. I saw them all die"

"I know how much you are in pain," she said. "But remember your brothers died to save their country and the world. You risked your life to save their world."

"But at the end of my nightmare," he said. "I pictured myself yelling then I was killed in an instant."

"That is something I'm grateful that didn't happen" she said. Aang smiled. "Your parents and brothers are always with you Aang, just like my mother is with me."

Aang smiled again, this time he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer and planted a kiss on the side of her head. She leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I woke you" he said.

"It's alright" she whispered into his chest.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get back to bed"

They walked hand-in-hand, but Katara stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Go on," she said. "I'll be there in a minute"

Aang nodded as he headed back inside. Katara turned to the moon.

"I wish you were still here," she said. "Tyler and Tommy, your brother misses you, so do I"

She headed back inside. She climbed back into bed both facing each other.

"Good night Aang," she said. Aang gave her a quick kiss.

"G'night Katara" he whispered before drifting off to sleep. Katara snuggled up to his chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat.

The wind whispered again.

_You're doing fine_

Fin.

**I know a bit cheesy but I like the punchline of this story. I like the "You're doing fine" because that is a bit unusual for a story line. So yeah just like Tommy said in the beginning, I don't own kataang, don't own avatar, don't own nothin' except for the arrangement of this short one shot and maybe my OCs. **


End file.
